


pillowtalk

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, discussion of oral sex, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin calls Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> for Makoto's birthday! and inspired by folks on tumblr talking about how Rin and Makoto would talk on the phone or message each other a lot.

Makoto? You still up?

Well, I answered the phone, Rin...

Shut up. Ok, ok. I just... didn't want to bother you.

You're not bothering me. You never bother me.

Even... when I was being a dick to everyone? To... you?

...Well, I figured the Rin we all knew and loved had to be in there somewhere.

Eugh.

What?

You say that... too easily.

What?

Idiot!

Sorry, sorry!

Stop laughing!

Sorry!

Anyway! I just wanted to say... you know, thanks. For. For letting me... screw up your team and all.

You don't need to thank me. It was Haru's choice, really.

Eungh. Don't bring him up.

What?

Nevermind...

Anyway, it was fun, wasn't it? Even if we don't get to move on... it was super fun! And if we'd gone on to Nationals, I think we'd all be really nervous, so...! Everything works out for the best, you know?

You're such an idiot. And anyway, I _am_ going on to Nationals.

Oh, that's right! Well, do your best!

Sh-shut up! ...And stop laughing!

Hey, Rin? Thanks. For... well, for swimming with us again. _That sight_... it's good, right? I'm glad we all got to see it again.

Y-yeah. Me, too.

Aw. Rin-Rin.

Shut up!

S-sorry!

You don't laugh this much with Haru!

Well, he's not as cute as Rin is!

Sh-shut up! Don't say things you don't mean!

I'm serious!

Wh-whatever... Anyway, that's all I wanted to say!

Ok, ok! Well, I'm glad you called. And. Call again, anytime. I've... missed you.

Of course you did! Because I'm super fun!

Sure, sure.

Well, _maybe_ I'll call again, then. At some point.

Ok, then. Sleep well, Rin.

Y-you, too. Makoto.

☄

Hey, Rin.

Ugh, I'm never coming to another joint practice!

Don't say that! That's too sad!

Was Nagisa always that annoying?

I don't know. I don't think he's changed at all? But I don't think it's very nice to call him annoying.

Of course _you_ don't. You think _everyone_ is nice. That's because you're too kind! Be less kind! Admit that the shortie is annoying!

I'm not going to say that! Nagisa... just has a strong personality. Anyway, what did he do that was _so_ annoying? Making you reintroduce yourself? But I thought that was really cute...

Th-that's not what I meant! He kept teasing me about stupid shit!

Aw. He was just amazed by your dedication. Gou-chan had already told us about your shaving...

Why does she have to tell people crap like that?

I think she just likes talking about her big brother!

You're such an idiot.

Aw.

...Seems like there's lots of girls who are into you.

Eh? What do you mean?

You haven't noticed?

Noticed what?

Idiot. ...But this kind of obliviousness is ok for you.

Huh? I couldn't hear you for a second there.

NEVERMIND. Whatever. Hey, are you free this weekend?

Mm? Sure. You coming off campus to visit?

Yeah, let's go see a movie or something.

Sure. You want me to ask Haru and everyone?

...Uh, yeah. Might as well.

Great!

...Idiot.

☄

Rin? What time is it?

I dunno. I didn't look. Is it ok?

...Yeah, of course. What's going on?

...Nothing, really... just... thinking.

Ah. Sometimes, that's a bad idea.

Yeah, I'd like to go for a run, but we can't leave the dorms until like six or something.

Are you nervous? Nationals are right around the corner.

Yeah, I mean, no, I think we're ready for that. I mean, I haven't _really_ had enough time to whip these guys into shape, but... it'll do.

Technically, you've had all year with them to whip them and all, but we'll just ignore that. They looked pretty good at regionals, according to Sasabe-sensei.

Yeah? That guy, huh. Well, he wasn't half-bad.

Try not to compare him to your Australian coaches. Cut him a little slack.

...I didn't really do all that well in Australia, you know...

I know. But you kept working. Your body is in phenomenal shape. And in _this_ country, you're sure to be one of the best swimmers in time for Rio. Oh, wait, I'm not supposed to talk about that, sorry!

It's ok.

Ah! You laughed!

Sh-shut up!

What? I like the sound of your laughter.

...Ungh, idiot...

You know, you call me an idiot a lot... You might start to hurt my feelings.

I-Idiot.

See?

I'm hanging up on you.

I don't think it counts if you warn me, but... hope you can sleep. Rin-Rin.

Idiot.

But you laughed again!

☄

Makoto?

Hey, Rin! Are you in Tokyo?

Yeah, in the bathroom for the hotel. I've got to share a room with _three_ guys here.

The whole relay team?

 _Yeah_ , a so called _bonding experience_. I don't even want to know what we're expected to _bond_. ...Stop laughing, moron.

Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Don't get stuck is all! And hey... kick ass tomorrow.

Did you just say _ass?_ Tachibana Makoto, did you just swear with the mouth you kiss your mother with?

All I said was _kick ass!_ I don't think that's so weird for a guy my age!

Yeah, but it's _you!_ Do you even swear, like, ever?

Of course I do!

Well, let me hear it!

What do you want me to say?

Well, shit, son, if I have to tell you...

Shut up. _Fine_. Fuck. ...How was that? Stop laughing! Did I say it weird?

Yeah, well, no, I mean, yeah! You sounded all seductive-like. Were you suggesting something?

Sh-shut up. _Asshole_. That's a swearword.

Aw, you love me.

Fuck off. Was _that_ seductive.

Kinda. Wanna come up here and make good on it?

I don't even know what you're talking about. I'm going to hang up on you in a second...

You've never hung up on anyone in your life. And you're blushing, aren't you?

Sh-shut up, like I would be!

You totally are! Such a little boy, still. Always so cute!

 _You_ were the cute one. I was just the big one. And I'm still bigger than you.

Well, you _were_ a lot bigger than me, but I've grown in _lots_ of ways. I could be bigger now!

What are you talking about, I'm at least six centimeters taller!

Wow, that's quite a bit of bragging there. If that were true, I'd be able to tell from your suit, I mean, it's hard to stuff that much between your legs, you know? Six whole centimeters, huh?

What are you talking ab-- RIN!

 _Now_ you're definitely blushing!

Yeah, well, I think I'm probably still bigger there, but... damn it, Rin!

Hey, Makoto? Are you gonna be cheering for me tomorrow?

...Of course I am. I know you're going to be great.

...I'm gonna make you all proud of me.

Rin, that's not... I mean, I'm always...

I think tomorrow... I'm gonna be able to understand a lot better... what it is that **_I_** want out of life. You know?

Yeah, I think I do. And I'll be watching the results on my phone, cheering you on.

Thanks. Yeah, thanks a lot, Makoto. For... everything.

When you come home, let's celebrate!

Sure. But maybe at some point, we could also...

...Yeah?

Well, I'll talk to you about that later, then.

☄

Hey, Rin.

Makoto. Thanks for today, it was fun.

You don't have to thank me. I should thank you, playing with my sibs is sometimes really exhausting.

Eh, they're cute. I don't think they like me, though. They definitely preferred Haru.

Well, they know him better.

...He's not sleeping over with you, is he?

Haru? No, he left right about when you did.

Oh, ok.

What were you thinking?

...I was thinking maybe that the two of you were sleeping together.

R-Rin!

What? Like that would be impossible?

Th-that...! It's... it's not like that!

But, would you want it to be?

Wh-why are you asking me stuff like this? It's super embarrassing! D-doesn't it bother you... because... I mean, we're all guys, and...

That part... doesn't bother you, right? In fact, it's better that way for you, right?

R-Rin?!

I'm just asking. As a friend. I mean, you don't have to tell me, but...

H-how could you tell?

...Well, it's not like it's a big deal, right? I mean. It's fine and all, so.

But, you... I mean... you're a normal guy, so...

...You're a normal guy, too, Makoto. 

Well... not statistically.

Eh, fuck numbers.

Rin!

At least you're laughing. Ok. Sorry, I didn't mean to, like, force anything out of you... I just. ...I wouldn't like it if you and Haru were... like that.

I know. It's gross or something, right? I don't think Haru's like me, anyway.

...I never said anything about it being gross. And I don't think you and Haru are all that different, but I hope he's not... interested.

Rin?

...You know what, forget it.

Wait!

What?

I'm sorry... just... um... Th-thanks. F-for. Being my friend. A-and all.

...Makoto, I think we'll always be friends. No matter what.

I'd like to think that! I'll always want to be your friend!

...Yeah, but I didn't mean it quite like that.

Eh?

Nevermind. Talk to you later, Makoto.

☄

Hey.

Hey, Rin. Calling late, again? Hope Nitori-kun doesn't mind!

Eh, he's asleep. He doesn't matter, anyway.

You're such a good roomie.

Oh, my god, you have _no_ idea what I put up with!

But he takes up no space at all!

That's a trick of his! He _looks_ small and innocent! It's all a trap!

Ok, ok!

He's really messy!

Eh, Rin is a neatfreak!

You don't have to be a neatfreak to not want someone's umbilical cord falling off a pile and into your lap!

...Ok, I'm guessing there's a story in there, and I'm not sure I wanna hear it...

You _don't_ , you seriously don't.

Poor Rin. No wonder you have to run away nearly every weekend.

Ehh... well. ...It's past midnight now, right?

Hm? Ah, yeah, it is.

Happy Birthday, Makoto.

...Eh!? You remembered!

Does that really surprise you?

Well, a bit! I don't really expect anyone to remember! It's not a big deal...

I bet your family makes a big deal, though.

Eh... I dunno. I suppose.

But I'm still the first, right?

Hm? First?

To say Happy Birthday!

Well, you'd have to be, right? Because you were the only one I was talking to when it became my birthday!

...And Haru's not over there, right?

You know Haru has his own house, right? I mean, he lives alone, and that's kind of sad, but he doesn't really stay over here that much.

More than I do.

Well, sure, you live in a dorm, you can't come over whenever you feel like. Ah, but Rin calls me a lot! And sends me messages! So I probably talk to you as much as I do with Haru.

Huh. More, 'cause that guy never speaks.

That might be right!

You know, Makoto, there's something that I wanna tell you. 

Yes, Rin?

...Ehn, but this might not be the right time...

Eh?

...No, actually, I wanna tell you in person. So. I don't know when I'll get a chance to say it...

Rin?

But, I said Happy Birthday first. Remember that.

...Ok, got it. I won't forget. And when it's your birthday, I'll try to return the favor!

...I'd like that.

☄

I'm sorry.

Why are you apologizing?

Eughn. Because I... kissed you and then I ran away.

Ah, yeah, that was... weird.

I'm sorry!

It's... it's ok! I mean... uh, I guess these things...

Don't try to brush it off!

Rin?

It _meant something_. I just... got scared.

...Rin?

You _really_ aren't doing anything with Haru?

Eh?! How do we always end up back there?!

Do you want to be?

...Rin... I don't... really understand any of this... I mean, when you ran off...

I'm scared because I like you. But I think. Maybe... there's some kind of obstacle between us, and maybe it's not worth risking screwing up an important friendship to try to overcome that obstacle.

... _Rin_...

But I don't know! I just can't pretend I _don't_ have these feelings, so even if... even if you are in love with Haru, I just...!

Aren't _you_ in love with Haru?

What?

What?

 _Me_ and Haru?

Aren't you?

Why would you think that?

 _Everything_.

No, that's what makes me think _you_ and Haru are together.

You... really have... those kind of feelings for... me?

Is it really that surprising?

Rin, where are you? You ran off like, ten seconds ago, so...

Eungh.

...Come back. Let's talk about this in person.

...But I'm scared.

I'm trying to tell you, you don't need to be.

...Does that mean what I think it means?

Rin, just get back here.

Yeah, yeah... for the record, I'm fairly sure I'm a better kisser than that, I just... got nervous midway through, and...

Rin!

Hey, you're laughing. So it'll all be ok.

Just... _come back._

☄

Ma~ko~to, I'm boooooooooored!

Ah, poor baby. What can I do for you?

Come and give me a massage!

Rin, I'm not going to do that.

Why not? I thought you loved me!

 _Where_ am I supposed to give you a massage where we can be alone? You have a roommate!

What dirty thoughts are you thinking? I pulled a muscle running and I've been on my back since, because I'm supposed to give it a break!

Y-you didn't say...

You were thinking dirty thoughts! Ah, now I wanna see you even more.

You're just like the bratty Rin from before. You're regressing too much! You're supposed to retain some maturity!

What the hell are you talking about! I've never been bratty!

Oh, right. _Tachibana-kun, take me to the library! Tachibana-kun, show me how to do this! Tachibana-kun, that's not right!_ And then we graduated to _Tachibana, trade me an apple for a candy bar! Tachibana, buy me a juice! Tachibana, let me see your notes! Your notes are no good!_ Until finally, it was _Makoto, come with me to the shrine, we gotta talk! Makoto, make Haru-kun be nice to me! Makoto, smile, smile!_

Sh-shut up! You loved it. ...Well, if your'e feeling nostalgic... _Makoto, get me off!_

Oh, my god!

Stop laughing, I'm serious! Use your sexy voice, make me come!

How about I just hang up instead?

Then it's ok if I think about you giving me those bedroom eyes...

I-I don't have bedroom eyes!

And then you peel off your swim suit...

R-Rin!

And get down on your knees...

Oh, god...

You lick my stomach, and put your fingers inside my suit, begging me with your eyes...

Shit, we're at a pool? Why do we have to be at a pool...

You pull down my suit, and my cock bounces up to hit you on the chin...

Oh, hell, I'm hanging up, for real. 

Are you getting hard? _Tachibana-kun!_

My childhood is now permanently tainted. 

That's just because you're a pervert, and you love me.

I'm not confessing to either of those things at the moment!

But I already know they're both true! You told me the second, and I've seen you be the first!

Oh, my god...

You're so cute when you're embarrassed.

I must be pretty damned cute now, then!

I wanna be with you.

...Yeah...

Makoto... say something sexy, please?

Oh, god... Rin... I... I don't know how to do this... Oh, shit... I-If I were there... I'd be touching your skin.

Oh, yes...

And I'd... suck on your nipples... oh, god, I can't believe I said that... I'd... I'd kiss you...

Makoto...!

And I'd make sure you weren't hurting anymore.

You suck at phone sex.

Sh-shut up!

Guess we'll have to try to do the real thing again sometime soon, huh?

Ungh. Damn it, Rin... .... .... You know... my siblings... have a sleepover next weekend...

Really?!

Um. Yeah... so... I think my parents are going into the city for a dinner on the town...

Oh, man!

So, er...

I'll be there!!

O-okay...

Sound more excited!

I-I can't! I'm nervous!

Well, don't be, we'll have fun! Stop thinking about it too much! Or I'll get nervous!

We can't both be nervous!

...

...

Ok, ok, got it! But I'll be there. And... whatever happens, will happen.

Yeah.

Love ya.

...You, too.

☄

I told Haru today.

You... told him what?

That we're... that we're dating. To prevent... _mistakes_ like last weekend.

...What did he say?

Well, it was... kind of weird, he just said _I know_ at first. But then he was normal again, so. I dunno.

Ok.

Ok.

That's good, then, right? He's cool with it?

Yeah, yeah, I think so.

Good.

Yeah. ...Also, I was thinking. Um, Christmas Eve... maybe we could... go somewhere together?

...Yeah?

Um... I don't know... I don't know about, like... well, _love hotels_ or whatever, but... um...

We'll figure something out. Even if it doesn't involve... _that_. I'd like to see you, though. 

Nagisa is planning a party, I think, so... well, we could either go or not, but. 

Yeah.

Yeah.

I wasn't mad, you know. About last weekend... and Haru... intervening. I mean. It was still fun, the three of us hanging out.

I know, it was just...

It's not like... I mean, _that's_ not the only thing and all, right? So. It's not a biggie.

Yeah. I was just. Looking forward to it. E-even just... being alone with you. It's been a while.

...Yeah.

...I kinda wish you weren't going to Samezuka. But, well. It's just... like you say, it's not the only thing. We talk. A lot. 

...Yeah...

If I saw you more, I'd probably not be able to concentrate on anything else, ever.

...Eunhn, you know, you say... _really_ sexy things sometimes...!

I-I do?!

Yeah!

I don't know what to say...

How about... _suck my dick?_

I-I'm not going to say that?

Not ever?

R-Rin...! You're just messing with me! That's so mean.

That pouty, embarrassed voice... goddamnit, it's so sexy.

R-Rin...

And that trembling, needy voice... I'm really fucking hard over here!

Oh, shit...

Are you hard, too?

R-Rin...!

Let's both jerk off. Hold the phone, and use one hand... I wanna hear your breathing...

R-Rin...

Are you doing it?

Y-Yeah...

Shit, that's so hot... Mmhm, s-say something, Makoto...

H-How can I talk? A-all I can hear... is Rin's breathing... 

Eugnnm.

I wanna... touch Rin's...

Oh, damn...

I'm embarrassed, but... I also... wanna lick Rin's hole...

Oh, shit!

And touch all kinds of places...!

Fuck! 

...

...

Did you... did you come?

Yeah. Yeah, you?

I heard you cry out, and I squeezed hard...

Shit.

Well, I did the phone sex right this time.

...!

Stop laughing at me! I did!

Stop being cute and I'll stop laughing!

Sh-shut up!

I can't wait to see you again...

...Yeah.

☄

Hey, Rin.

Hey, Makoto. Guess what? Ai-kun's dad is sick!

Th-that's terrible!

...Well, yes. But it's not serious, he's got like a bad headcold or something. But that kid is super close with his parents.

...Ok...

So he went home this weekend!

... _Oh!_

Yeah!

Oh!

Yes!

Ok!

Yeah, so I already told the dorm head that I was having a visitor this weekend.

Oh, but I can't! I promised Ran I'd help her with a school project!

 _Wh-What?!_ ...Holy shit, you're laughing at me. I'm breaking up with you, that's it!

I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it was just... too tempting!

Tachibana Makoto is teasing his lover. I've been a bad influence on you.

Well, we're not technically _lovers_ yet. But.

...Yeah.

Yeah. Ok. I'll see you this weekend, Rin.

Hey, you don't have to hang up right away!

Yes, I do. My sibs are still awake, and I don't want them running in on me...

Oh.

Yeah.

Ok, then, see you soon.

Love you.

...Me, too.

☄

Hey.

Hey yourself. You get home ok?

Yeah. You... I mean... you're... you're ok?

Yeah! Fuck, you're not _that_ big.

Th-that's not what I...!

It sorta is. Are _you_ ok?

Yeah, I'm actually... really feeling good.

...Yeah.

Wish I didn't have to leave so soon after...

_Yeah._

I should have helped you do the laundry at least.

Yeah, nothing suspicious about two guys washing the sheets after spending the night together.

Well, I guess. But I mean, would people really think like that about two guys?

It's an all male school. People think all _kinds_ of things here.

Now I'm worried about leaving you alone there.

Don't worry. The shark teeth aren't as big a turn on to most people.

B-brat!

Sorry, sorry!

It was... it was really good, though... right?

Yeah, it was. I mean, I thought it was. I thought... it was pretty damned awesome, to be honest. Especially the third time.

...Yeah.

Makoto?

Yeah?

...Let's do that again. But also... I'm glad... I'm glad you called.

You don't have to say that. I mean, I called...

But I like hearing your voice.

I-I feel the same way.

Ok.

'Kay...

But seriously, let's do that again soon.

Hell yes.

I'm definitely a bad influence on you...

That's ok, because I've probably been a good influence on you.

So, we're evening out?

I guess so.

That works, I suppose.

Oh, and thanks for helping with my English, too.

You're really bad at it.

I know.

I think you're going to fail.

Fuck off.

See? Definitely a bad influence.

Ok, jerkface, I'm hanging up now.

You love me.

Yeah, yeah, whatever.

...Say it.

...Love you. Asshole.

Love you, too, whiny bitch.

I take it back. You're just a pain in the ass.

Oh, so you _are_ feeling it.

Not as much as _you_ are.

Right, right, I'm going to go now. Later.

Later.

And...! It _was_ good.

...Yeah, it was. I'll talk to you soon, Rin.

Yup. 

☄


End file.
